Princess of the Vongola
by ChocoCross
Summary: In this story Tsuna is a girl. The story following a girl with it not ordinary life after a certain baby hitman came to her life. The pairing isn't decide yet. so please Review to give suggestion!


**Well, this is my first fiction of KHR, I suck at English :p but please reviews! **

**In this story Tsuna born as a girl, and the pairing isn't decided yet. Please give a suggestion.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**++Because this is the start.++**

"Tsu-chan! Wake up! Or your going to be late again!" Nana said as she in front of her daughter room. No reply. "Sigh… , oh her room wasn't locked,!" Nana now barging to Tsuna room just to see Tsuna sleeping peacefully and the room with it total mess but Nana already being used to it and walking to Tsuna bed and whispering something:

"Wake up or I'll bite you to death…"

Less then 0.001 second Tsuna now sitting straight in her bed.

"M-mom don't scare me like that!

"But its too hard to waking you up! I guess those word are working ne?"

"You almost make me got an heart attack!"

"Sorry sorry, teehee."

"Don't 'teehee me! What time is it anyway… Hiiieeeekkk im late! Its aready 7: 15!"

Tsuna hurriedly changing her PJ into Namimori standard girl uniform, brushing her teeth and brush her hair and of course Nana already being in the kitchen to continue her cooking. Tsuna look herself in the mirror for a second, Tsuna have a chocolate hair that reach her chest and a little hair that a bit messy in top of her head, big brown eyes but not to development breast. And Tsuna tied her hair to a ponytail, wear a big glasses ( tough she didn't need them) and uniform that was way too big for her body. She didn't really like to attracting people attention. So she use those unnecessary thing.

"Yosh!" Tsuna said as she start to running through the stair and do as she usually do: fell from the stairs.

"o-ouch!" She feel a little pressure in her head just too see a little baby on top of her head. 'C-cute' she said too herself. One fact about Tsuna is That she cant really handle a cute thing's its so hard for her to hug the little baby in front of her and many other cute thing's out there.

"Cioussu."

"Wha? W-who are you? Where your parent? Are you lost?" she attack the baby with furiously question just so that she be ignored.

" My name is Reborn and I'm here to tutor you, every grade is okay. And the paid is free as long i can live here. I'm going to talk to your mother, and now your going to go to school. Now." Before Tsuna can utter a single word Reborn already kicking her just to making her fell to the floor, face first and made the glasses she wear broke. "My glasses! Oh no i-i need to change it!" Tsuna didn't realize that Reborn watching her, Reborn admitted that Tsuna have a big chocolate caramel eye that can make people drown in it, perfectly heart shaped faced and a little palm skin tune just to make her looked 'cute', she is the first person he saw that have that kind of 'face' and the most innocent aura than any other woman, correction : any other girl, but Reborn never going to admit it.

Why she hide herself like that with those thing that make her like 'that', hmm…. Need to be correction too.

Tsuna change her broken glasses with the new one her mom buy last night.

'sigh…, what the hell is just happening?'Tough tsuna while running as fast her leg can carry her to Namimori igh school. She is a first year at this time. "I hope im going to be in the same class with Kyoko-chan and Hana…"

"Cioussu" "hiiieeekkk!" tripping, (the best she can do) "w-why are you in here isn't you in my house right now?" "Apparently not and im going to become your tutor from now on your mother approving it, im going to make you to be the tenth boss of the vongola family, oh, im I already say that it is a mafia?"

"What?" Tsuna cant just believe what she just hear… before Tsuna can say a word Kyoko, her best friend came running to her.

"Tsuna-chan! Lets walk to school together! Oh what a cute baby! Is he yours?"

"o-of course not! "Kyoko giggle "Just kidding. So who is he?" Tsuna confused to what she going to answer her best friend, is she going to say like oh he just my new home tutor that will train me as mafia boss? Hell no.

"He-he my cousin from distant family. "Ah! Kyoko-chan we need to hurry!" then Tsuna grab Kykko hand and running toward Nami-middle with reborn following them (secretly of course) .

"Hana!" Kyoko and Tsuna greet. "Ah! Tsuna! Kyoko! Look we in same class!" now the 3 friend chatting bla-bla-bla(not gong to write the detail)

"hey look its tsunayoshi sawada… why is she with kyoko and hana just look at her appearance…eww" random student said with her other friend. And many other student who confuse why Kyoko and Hana one of the popular girl friends with a girl like that. This is not missed by Tsuna, Hana and Kyoko. "Ck, this people! They just know how to gossip!" Hana say angrily doesn't happy hearing those word. "Lets just ignore them.." Said Tsuna calmly already be used to call like that. "BTW why do you hide yourself like that Tsuna-chan, you look MORE cute without those OUTFIT" Said Kyoko knowing it is true Tsuna do look better if she remove the outfit . "Sigh… guys we already discuss this.. lets just go to the welcoming ceremony.."

"Everyone, welcome to the Namimori High Shool *Principal starting to speak…* and now here are welcoming from the disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyoya" A black raven hair teen with a jacket around it shoulder is now standing in the front, it didn't need a good eye but he is a pretty boy many girl fall in love to him but there are some who scare to him oh and almost all of the boy in it scare. Why? Read more . The teen starting to speak "Im the head of the disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyoya. Anyone who broke the rule in Namimori-chu will be bitten to death." Hibari now starting to letting out his death-glare-aura and.. make the student yes, event the teacher scared. See?

"Ha-ha, hibari-san sure didn't change at all" Kyoko whisper to Tsuna and Hana. "Yep, Oh, and Tsuna you know hibari from you were a little right? So do you guys dating?" Hana say with her smirk. Hearing it Tsuna cant help but blush a little" O-of course not!" "Are you even sure?" Hana said still smirking. "ITS NOT!" oops Tsuna accidentally yeling to hana and make the attention to them. Tsuna, Hana and Kyoko sweatdroop.

"Hey you girl in there, don't speaking while IM talking, come to the receptionist room after this finish"

"Ack! This is all my fault, you guys can just straight home.. I can handle the rest… maybe…" Tsuna said in more lower voice. Hana and Kyoko know that Tsuna will going to say it but they never using tsuna. "Sigh… Tsuna c'mon its my fault anyway.." Hana say "No! its my fault! I start the conversation first!" Kyoko stated. "where going to be nowhere... lets just go together"

~~After ceremony~~

Knock-knock, the door been knocked by a chocolate hair girl "come in"

"Excuse me but we um.. told to be in here…" Tsuna confused what to say to her old friend or lets just call him Hibari. "Hmph, you sawada tsunayoshi, will remain here and the rest can leave." Hibari statement. Kyoko now worried what will happen to Tsuna "But Tsuna…" "Its okay Kyoko, lets leave them" Hana winked. "and bye bye~ Tsuna-chan~" "W-wait hana-chan!"

Slam.

"ha.. ha.. so.. what do you want now Hibari?"

"Hm. Because you make trouble even after your first day in here so im going to give you punishment. But this im just going to warn you, you better be grateful."

"Thank god…"

"But…"

"What?"

Hibari leaned toward Tsuna and hold her cheek ieth his right hand. What Tsuna do now is stare at hibari cus she doesn't know what to do if he run she definitely going to be bitten to death or worse.

"Why do you wear this thing? Its… hide your self"

"Well, I do what I want."

"No, you must change the cothes tomorrow. Its an order"

"urgh~" when Hibari start to removing Tsuna glasses out of her face…

"Cioussu. Doing something like this in school? Its ooc of you hibari kyoya."

"Reborn!" the glasses girl surprised when there are Reborn, Hibari hand now didn't in tsuna cheek anymore cus he surprised too to see a baby (how the hell he find that suit anyway, hibari think) in his office.

"Tsuna, show what you want to do"

Bang.

"Reborn! Show Hibari that I do what I want without being told with my dying will!" At this moment Tsuna only wearing her undergarment , some sport bra and white underwear and her glasses is broken too and she doesn't wear any ponytail anymore. The girl find a broom in the corner of the room and take it as she run toward Hibari and smack him in the head with it.

Hibari doesn't kow how to react to a girl in front of him, she and him now fighting fiercely, tsuna with her broom and hibari with his tonfa. Hibari fighting two enemy, Tsuna and his own blush.

After five minutes Tsuna back to her original self.

"HiiieeeeKKk! What the hell?" the teen is so embarrassed to be seen in this statement so she just sitting in ther while covered her chest with two of her hand. and Hibari try to not seeing Tsuna but managed to peek almost all her body.

"Nice one there Tsuna what I shooting you before is called dying wiil bullet you gonna be into dying will mode if I shoot you in the forehead but you must have a regret before or you just gonna die anyway."

"No way! And why are you even in here anyway?"

"ill follow you of course"

Hibari cant take it anymore and start attack the infant in front of him with his tonfa's "Your pretty strong infant."

"Because im the greaterst hitman in the world"

"Ciao-ciao" and reborn left letting the two teen alone.

"wear this" Hibari throw her a female uniform to Tsuna. "t-thanks, and don't look over here!"

Hibari swear he can hear that Tsuna is changing in his back.

"thanks hibari"

The raven haired teen seeing Tsuna, she didn't wear any of that thing, but she seeing her like in aweness she isn't like any other girl she have an aura that telling him how innocent she is. Back to Tsuna, is she seeing blush in hibari face?

**~TSUZUKU~**

**Finally done! So this is my first Fanfiction about hitman reborn I realy want to make tsuna as a girl because its so many awesome male character around tsuna why tsuna a boy anyway. A/N : Tsuna didn't really scrae to Hibari cus she is friend with him when they are child I will put the detail later on. Bye-bye for now~ **

**Please Review.**


End file.
